When Two Worlds Collide
by MidnightxAngel
Summary: JONAS: When Kevin first met a 15 year old orphan named Macy he knew he was in love. The only thing keeping them apart was the wire fence between them. Kevin/Macy.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my new story! OMG! I'm so excited!! I just wanted to let you all know that the whole story is from Kevin's POV!! I just thought it would suit the story better. It's not that good. If you like it I'll continue it. Okay enjoy and please review!! =]**

Chapter 1

It was just like any other Saturday evening. I was in the park playing with the football I borrowed from my younger brother. My summer holidays had just started. One thing I loved most was summer. I looked down at my silver watch. It was only two o'clock. I didn't have to go home until six. I kicked the ball up high. I watched as it flew over the tall bushes.

"Oh damn it!" I said to myself.

I climbed through the bushes to try and find the ball. Normally I would just leave it but I knew my brother would go mad if I came home without it. I looked around and then I saw a wire fence on front of me. There was a split in the fence. I walked up to it and I saw a huge building. It looked very old-fashioned. I've been to this park loads of times before but I never seen this building before.

"Lose something?" I heard a girls voice call.

Turned around to see a girl standing on the other side of the fence. She had long chestnut brown hair.

"Catch!" She said as she threw the ball over the high fence. I caught it before it hit the ground.

"Nice throw." I said as she walked over to me.

"I'm Macy." She said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kevin." I said back. I looked up at the huge building. "What is this place?"

"It's an orphanage." Macy said as she looked at the building.

I looked at Macy in shock. "Your an orphan?"

Macy looked down and nodded.

"I'm really sorry." I said. She looked at and me and gave me a weak smile.

"It's okay. I've lived here for the past 3 years."

"Have you got brothers or sisters here with you?" I asked.

Macy shook her head. "No. I'm an only child. There's no boys here. It's all girls."

"What age are you?" I asked.

"I'm 15." She said. "What about you?"

"I just turned 17." I said as she smiled.

"Your the same age as my roommate." She said.

I smiled at her and she smiled back. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to see a text from my mom. She was asking me to come home. I sighed as I as put my phone away.

"I'm sorry Macy I have to go home. It was really nice meeting you." I said as I turned around to walk away.

"Wait Kevin!!" I heard Macy shout. I turned around to face her.

"I really enjoyed talking to you." She said smiling. "Can you come back here tomorrow? Same time?"

"Yeah of course." I said. "So I'll see you tomorrow then."

Macy smiled before going back inside.

When I got back to my house I saw my 3 younger brothers sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Here's your ball." I said as I threw the ball at my youngest brother, Frankie.

"Thanks."

"So why did mom text me and ask me to come home?" I asked as I sat down on the chair.

"Cause we're having band practice early today." Said Nick.

"Then how come you guys didn't text me?" I asked.

"No credit." Said Nick.

"No battery." Said Joe.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. Me, Joe and Nick were in a band called Jonas. The band started last year. We wrote all our songs. Nick got up and handed me my guitar and we went upstairs.

A while later we were playing our new song 'Keeping It Real' when our friend Stella came in. We have known Stella for 11 years. Stella is also our designer. She's been dating Joe for the past 3 months.

"Sounding good guys." Stella smiled.

"Thank you." Joe said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So I have some more design ideas." Stella said as she gave Joe her notebook.

Joe smiled as looked though her notebook. I couldn't stop thinking of Macy. I was looking forward to seeing her tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm sorry but I changed the story. I can't get used to writing it from Kevin's pov. So I changed it. I just like writing it this way. I have bad news. I'm going back to school on Friday =[ So updates are gonna be very slow =[ So I'm sorry! Enjoy the chapter =]**

Chapter 2

Kevin waited at the wire fence just like he said he would. He looked down at his watch. He was already 10 minutes early. He turned around to see Macy running over to him. After a minute she finally got over.

"I'm really sorry that I'm late." She gasped as she sat down on the ground. "I had to help clean up after lunch."

"It's okay." Kevin said as he sat down. "Your not late. I'm just early."

Macy looked up and smiled. "I didn't think you would come."

"I said I would." He said.

"I was really excited about seeing you again."

"Me too." Kevin said smiling.

Macy smiled and leaned in closer to the fence. "So tell me about you."

"Well I'm in a band." He said. "I have 3 younger brothers."

"Your in a band?" Macy asked. "What's it called?"

"Jonas." Kevin said back.

Macy smiled. "That's awesome."  
Kevin smiled back at her. "So tell me about you."

"Well I lived here for the past 3 years." She sighed.

"What happened to our parents?" Kevin asked.

Macy took a deep breath. " Well my dad died when I was 9. Then my mom brought me here when I was 12. She only brought me here cause she had to work two jobs. She promised me that she would come back for me but she never did. A few months after I came here I heard a rumour that she died." Tears stared falling from Macys eyes. "I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her tears away.

Kevin put his hand through the split in the fence and held Macy's hand. "You don't have to apologize for your feelings. I know what it's like. I lost my little sister."

"You lost your sister?" Macy asked.

Kevin nodded. "Her name was Ava. She was sick. She had a hole in her heart. She was only 4 months old when she died."

Kevin loved his sister. The doctors found the hole in heart when she was only a few hours old. They were told she only had days to live. She managed to stay alive for 4 months. Kevin always remembered her smile. She would be 5 years old now.

"Kevin I'm so sorry." Said Macy.

"It's okay." Kevin reached into his pocket and took out a picture of Ava and gave it to Macy.

Macy smiled as she looked at the photo. "She's beautiful."

Macy gave the photo back to Kevin. Kevin always carried Ava's photo around with him. That way he would always have Ava with him.

"My roommate Natalie is like my sister." Smiled Macy. "I love her."

Kevin smiled. "Well it's good that you have someone with you."

Macy nodded. "She helped me when my mom died."

"She sounds like a good friend." Said Kevin.

"She is." Macy said.

Kevin and Macy talked for around another hour. Then they heard a really loud bell.

"Whats that?" Asked Kevin.

"It's the warning bell." Macy said as she stood up. "I'm sorry I have to go inside."

"Okay." Kevin said as he stood up. "Do you wanna meet up this time tomorrow?"  
Macy nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Kevin said as she walked away. He smiled as he watched Macy run inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I'm an mega sorry about the long wait. I've been very busy in 4th year. =[ I don't know when the next chapter is gonna be up but I'll try and get it up as fast as I can. =]**

Chapter 3

Kevin watched Macy as she lay down on the ground looking at the sky. Kevin was worried. Macy wasn't normally this quiet. Kevin watched her as she daydreamed.

"Macy? Are you okay?" Kevin asked. "Your very quiet."

"Yeah I'm fine." Macy said as she rolled onto her stomach. "I just have some things on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know." Macy sighed. "I've just been thinking about my mom."

"What about her?"

"I need to really know if she's dead or not." Macy looked into Kevin's eyes. "Can you help me?"

Kevin nodded. "Sure what do you want me to do?"

"Just look for her on the internet. Her name is Angela Marie Misa."

Kevin smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Kevin your the best." Macy said with a big smile. "She died 2 years ago. If that helps."

"Okay. So who told you your mom was dead?" Asked Kevin.

"One of the older girls." Macy sighed.

"Do you know how she died?" Kevin asked.

"Well, the older girls told me that she was stabbed but Natalie told me not to believe them."

"When I get home I'll look for her."

Macy smiled. "Kevin I love you!"

Macy leaned over to the split in the fence and started pulling it.

"Macy what are you doing?" Kevin asked. Not wanting Macy to hurt herself.

"Just come here." She said as she made the split bigger.

Kevin went over. Macy carefully put her head through the split and gave Kevin a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" Kevin smiled as he pulled away.

"For helping me." Macy smiled back.

Kevin smiled. "Well your my friend. I want too."

Kevin and Macy both jumped when they heard the warning bell go off.

"Ugh I hate that stupid bell." Macy said as she stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow Kevin."

"Okay." Kevin said as he stood up. "I'll look for your mom tonight."

"Thank you!" Macy shouted as she went inside.

Later that night Kevin was on the computer looking for Macy's mom. He typed in Macy's moms name hit the search button. He looked through the news articles. One of them caught his eye. It was put in 2 years ago. He looked at the headline that read _"Woman Stabbed To Death Outside Local Shop.' _Kevin clicked on it and read the story that came up....

_A 37 year old woman was killed as she left work. The woman, who was named as Angela Marie Misa, was attacked just after she left work. Angela, who has a 12 year old daughter, died after being stabbed in the chest and neck. Two men have been arrested._

Kevin sighed as he looked at the picture of Macy's mom. It was like looking at an older version of Macy. Kevin was worried about Macy. He remembered her smile. He knew that if he told her about her mom it would break her heart. He really didn't want to see Macy upset. He shut down the computer and when to bed. He thought about how he was gonna break the news to Macy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!! Once again I'm really sorry for the wait! and sorry that this chapter is rushed! I really wanted to update as fast as I could! I've been really busy and I've also been away in Fermanagh for 4 days! I'm not sure when the next chapter is gonna be out. But I'll try to get it up as soon as possible! =] Enjoy!!**

Chapter 4

Kevin nervously watched as Macy ran towards him. He was really didn't want to tell Macy about her mom. Macy smiled when she got over to Kevin.

"Hey Kevin." She said smiling.

"Hey." Kevin said with a weak smile.

"Did you look for my mom?" She asked as she sat down.

"Yeah." Kevin said as he also sat down.

"And?" Macy asked.

"She died." He looked at Macy who looked at him shocked. "Macy, I'm so sorry."

"That it." Macy said to herself as tears started to fall from her eyes. "She's really gone."

"Please don't cry Mace." Kevin put his hand through the split in the fence and wiped away Macy's tears.

Macy lay down on the ground as tears continued to fall from her eyes. Kevin lay down on his stomach and he put his arm through the split and rubbed Macy's dark hair.

"Thanks anyway, Kevin." The tearful girl said.

"It's okay." Kevin said as he looked at Macy.

All Kevin wanted to do was hug Macy and tell her everything would be okay. The only thing stopping him was the stupid wire fence. He looked down at Macy. Tears still falling from her eyes. Kevin hated seeing her like that.

"Macy are you okay?" Kevin asked.

Macy nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine."

Kevin took off his jacket and put it againist the split in the fence so Macy could rest her head on it. After a few minutes Kevin looked down at Macy to see that she was asleep. He watched her as she slept. Kevin couldn't imagine what Macy was going through. Kevin had a loving family. Great friends. Macy no nothing. She had no family and very little friends.

Kevin slowly rubbed Macy's shoulder. "Macy wake up."

Macy opened her eyes and looked around. "What happened?"

"Nothing. You just fell asleep." Kevin said. "Listen Mace I have to tell you something important."

Macy looked at him, worried. "What is it?"

"Well I really like you Macy." Said Kevin. "I was wondering if you wanna be my girlfriend?"  
"Are you serious?" Macy asked. Kevin nodded.

"So what do you say?" Kevin asked.

Macy smiled. "Yes!"

Kevin put his head through the split and kissed Macy.

"I better get ready to go back inside." Macy said a few minutes later. "The warning bell is gonna go off any minute."

Kevin noticed a big bruse on Macy's arm as she stood up.

"Hey Mace what happened to your arm?" Kevin asked.

Macy quickly covered her arm. "Oh nothing! I just fell down the stairs."

Kevin nodded. "Okay."  
"I better go." Macy said as she gave Kevin a kiss goodbye. "Seeya tomorrow."

Kevin smiled as he watched Macy go back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people!! :D How's everyone? :) Okay so I have both good news and bed news for you guys!**

**Lets start with the bad news... I'm not sure when the next update will be. :( I have loads to do this week cause my birthday party is next weekend. (I'll be 16 on the 20th) Then a week after that I'm going to Carlow for 3 days and on top of all that I have school! So I'll try to update asap! Okay? :)**

**Now with the good news... I don't if anyone reading this has read my other story. 'One Of Those Girls' Well if you did read it then be on the look out for the sequel ;D It's called 'Things I'll Never Say.' and it will be out when this story is over. I'll give you more info nearer the time it comes out! :)**

**Anyways on with the story.... Let me know what you think... :) 3**

Chapter 5

Kevin was sitting on the ground watching Macy. Macy was feeling a lot better today. Kevin was just glad to see her smile again.

"I wish this fence wasn't here." Sighed Macy.

"I know." Kevin said back.

"Kevin, are you sure you want to be my boyfriend?" Macy asked.

Kevin nodded. "Yeah Macy, off course. Why did you ask?"

Macy sighed again. "Well because I'm stuck in here and we won't get to see eachother when school starts."

"Mace, Don't worry." Kevin said with a small smile. "School doesn't start for another 2 months."

Macy nodded. "Okay. Cause your my only friend outside the orphanage. My best friends here are Natalie and her sister Isabelle."

"I promise I won't leave you." Kevin said as he held Macy's hand through the split.

Macy smiled. "Thanks Kevin."

Kevin smiled as Macy lay down on the ground. As Macy lay down Kevin noticed something on her stomach.

"Hey Macy what's that on your stomach?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Macy asked nervously.

"What's that on your stomach." Kevin asked again.

"Oh, nothing it's just....." Macy began.

"Macy!" Kevin said. "Tell me the truth!"

Macy sighed. She sat up and lifted her top above her stomach. Kevin gasped when he saw the cuts, bruses and scars on her stomach.

"Mace what happened?" He asked shocked.

"Well I...." Said Macy.

"Don't tell me you fell down the stairs Mace." Kevin said before Macy could finish her sentence. "Now who did this to you?"  
"The teachers." Macy said in a low voice.

Kevin didn't hear her. "What?"

"The teachers." Macy said louder.

"Oh my god!" Kevin gasped. "The teachers did this to you?"

Macy nodded. "Yeah."

"Macy why didn't you tell me?" Kevin asked.

Macy sighed. "I don't know. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"Mace off course I'm worried. Their hurting you."

Macy's eyes filled with tears. "It's been going on for a while now."

"Have all the teachers been doing this to you?" Kevin asked.

Macy nodded. "Yeah all of them do it but it's not only me. They do it to all the girls."

"Natalie and Isabelle?" Kevin asked. Macy nodded.

"Macy I have to get you out of here!" Kevin said.

"Kevin you can't." Macy said. "I'm not allowed leave until I'm 18 and they only people who can get me out of her are my family."

"But Mace I don't want to leave you here knowing that their hurting you."

Macy put her hand through the split in the fence and held Kevins hand. "I'll be okay Kevin. You don't have to worry about me."

Kevin sighed. "Okay Macy but if this gets worse I getting you out of here. Okay?"

"Okay." Macy said with a really small smile.

Both Kevin and Macy jumped when they heard the warning bell.

"I'll seeya tomorrow Kevin." Macy said as she stood up.

"Okay." Kevin said as he also stood up. "Be careful Macy."

Macy nodded. "I will."

Kevin watch Macy run back inside. He was so worried. Once Macy was gone Kevin turned around and walked home.


	6. VERY IMPORTANT UPDATE!

Hey guys!! Sorry this isn't a chapter. :( I have really bad news! My laptop suddenly started hating me. Anyways it's broken! :( So I have no clue when I'll update next! But keep an eye on my page cause I will put updates on it. Mostly letting you know what's happening with the laptop and story updates! :) If you wondering right now I'm on my family computer. I can't do it on here cause the computer is set up to the TV So it's write the story or watch TV and I have 2 other people in my family to think off. (I know it sound confusing, So if ya wanna pic I'll send you one. :D) Yeah guys so again I'm sorry and check my page every little while and look out for an update :) Also I'm 16 on Tuesday!!!!! :D Just wanted to point that out lol. Yeah so I'll talk to you guys soon. :)

Xoxo

MidnightxAngel


End file.
